The Unsung Heroes
by MagicalGeek
Summary: They are the ones who serve, they are the ones who sacrifice all and yet, they are the most invisible from the crowds.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer: The Few, The Proud, The Marines.

* * *

RWBY with elements of Metal Gear Solid, Rainbow Six Siege, Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and Advanced Warfare, Crysis, ARMA 3 and Ghost Recon.

Most Helicopters are from Vindicator Defense by VindiCaToR285 and most vehicles from Metal Gear Solid and ARMA 3

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **AN:**

 **MG: Hey sorry for the lack of Updates and Stories, but I have been working on this for a long time so hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Marines know how to use their bayonets. Army bayonets may as well be paper-weights.  
**

 **\- Navy Times; November 1994**

* * *

The screen started up with an emblem, a golden eagle in front of a golden globe intersected by a fouled anchor. It then shifted itself to the top left corner of the screen as a zoomed out to a digital map. Then the satellite tracks a fleet of Airship, dock landing ship and aircraft carriers heading towards a village under attack by the White Fang, then it zoomed into one of the Airship leading the fleet to the locker room.

 **[The Few, The Proud, The Marines.]**

 **[Day 1 - 12:00:00]**

 **[LCpl. Auburn Tanner]**

 **[1st Force Recon Raiders. Marines.]**

'We come into this world with our eyes closed. And most of us choose to live our whole lives that way.' The Voice narrated as Military Grade Exo suits are put forward, and Marines started suiting up for Combat. 'We blindly follow anyone who will lead us... giving ourselves over to anything that provides us with a sense of purpose.' Some are checking their Exo suits to make sure it fit. 'For me, it was the Marines.' Then it zoom in to one of the Marines, he had brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, putting on his helmet which has a protective mask. 'My name is Auburn Tanner, I had enlisted three years ago with my best friend Blue. Now we were half a world away, being deployed to a Village. We were brothers in arms. No matter how bad it got, I could always count on him to keep me in line.' Auburn stands with a group of soldiers both Human and Faunus, he opens the mask of his helmet and starts breathing slowly. His friend Blue Bleu who has blue hair and bright blue eyes, who is standing next to Auburn, taps his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Auburn. It can't be all that bad." Blue said cheerfully.

"I guess it's just finally starting to sink in." Auburn replied nervously.

"Ah, this is what we signed up for." Blue try to cheer him up while also calming him down.

"Well, the Corps gave me a purpose then being a deadbeat." Auburn replied feeling more calmer.

"Yeah? I joined up to get away from my overbearing mom." Blue replied jokingly.

"Well, you can't get much further away than this." Auburn said with a smile as their squad leader, Sergeant Schwarz stands before the group. As he talks, they descend down a cargo elevator towards the hangars.

"All right, All right, listen up!" Schwarz shouted getting everyone's attention "We have our orders. Fighting down and dirty, just like we taught you." Schwarz added looking at each and everyone of the Marines. "Spotters have a possible fix on the White Fang Lieutenant in a building at the west end of this village. Everybody know what's going on? Everybody know where they are going?!" Schwarz asked the Marines.

"OOH-RAH!" Everyone shouted in reply.

"Everybody ready?!" Schwarz asked the Marines again.

"OOH-RAH!" The Marines all shouted with enthusiasm.

"Let's do this Marines! Lock and load!" Schwarz shouted at the Marines as they reach the Hangar deck.

"Let's get it done!" Blue shouted and all the Marines fall out to their respective helicopters, either the VH-101 Typhon Gunship or the VH-08 Aethon.

'The White Fang was invading a Neutral Faunus Village. We had to push them back. This wasn't just a mission. It was an initiation.' Auburn narrates as he pile into one of the Aethons.

{Outlaw, this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded.} Deadly the pilot one of the Typhon's radioed in as she took off following hundreds of Aethons and Typhons.

{Roger that. Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Magloaders to the front.} Outlaw replied back and Auburn look down to see Navy LCACs with M84A1 Magloaders or STOUT IFV-FS with STOUT IFV-SC and Humvees exiting the amphibious assault ships or dock landing ship. The Helicopters flew ahead towards the shoreline leaving the Navy LCACs to catch up. It's a windy and dusty day as the Aethons and Typhons flew low and fast close to the water.

"Shoreline coming into view." The helicopter male pilot of Auburn's Aethon said over the radio.

{Copy, Striker Six-Four.} A Female pilot replied.

Auburn decided to check his weapon a Carbine he named the Peacekeeper, it's a 7.62x35mm Carbine with 30rd, a Magpul MOE Carbine Stock and a Tasco red dot scope,

"Feet dry in ten seconds." Striker Six-Four added.

{Copy.} The Female pilot replied.

That was when everyone could finally started to see the village they were head to, it's a fishing village with a couple of burning buildings, possibly from the initial White Fang attack. As they approach the docks and the city, gunfire and rocket fire attempt to shoot down the helicopter but to no avail.

{Taking fire here.} Another male pilot said calmly as bullets and rockets whizzed pass the Aethons and Typhons.

It was an understandable tactic, especially since the White Fang on the ground didn't have any anti-air weapons, so they decided to fill the air with enough gunfire and rockets, hope to get lucky and bring one of the helicopters down. Still considering how many helicopters were in the air, what type of guns were firing blindly in their general direction, how fast they were moving, and how big the sky was, the White Fang needed 'plenty' of luck to do anything noticeable.

"Roger that, we've got RPGs down there." The female pilot took a second to confirm as she turn the poor White Fang solider with the cheap anti-tank rocket into mush after he missed his shot.

As they continue to fly into the village more rockets and machine gun fire attempt to shoot them down, one of the machine gun hit Auburn's Aethon and at best a few bullets pinged uselessly against the armor plating but a few rockets flew dangerously close to the helicopter.

"Shit that was close!" Striker Six-Four shouted, sounding more awake and alert than before as the door gunner open fire at any RPGs on the roof.

{Got a visual on the target.} The Female pilot reported as the helicopters scattered a little, each one halting at their designated LZ in the city.

"Five seconds. Standby for greenlight." Striker Six-Four told the Marines as he slowly shift into position like the rest.

"Down the ropes! Go go!" Schwarz shouted as the Marines sitting on the doors drop the rappelling ropes.

"Go! Go! Go!" Auburn shouted as the Marines rappel down from the helicopter, he follow the second Marine down.

{2nd squad on me to the target building! Move!} An unnamed Lieutenant shouted over the net as some Marines can be seen laying out barb wire to block the street.

"That's us! Let's move it!" Schwarz shouted at his squad.

"Move it, move it! Set up the blocking position!" A Marine Sergeant shouted as they took various positions.

LCpl. Auburn, Cpl. Blue and Sgt. Schwarz ran up towards a building and from another angle another group of Marines came running. Their ID Tags shows their names Lt. Verde, Sgt. Redi and Pvt. Hungu.

{There's the target building! Left side door breach! Stack up!} Lt. Verde ordered his squad.

"Right side door breach! Stack up!" Schwarz told his squad.

They stack up at the door and Auburn places a breaching charge (From Rainbow Six) on the door.

"Blow the charge!"/{Blow the charge!} Both Lt. Verde and Sgt. Schwarz ordered together and the charge explodes simultaneously.

"Breaching, breaching!" Auburn shouted as he and Blue move in and took out the first two White Fang soldiers.

"Clear!" Blue replied seeing the room empty.

"Auburn take point." Schwarz told him. Since Auburn is the one with the heavy hitting carbine he took point down the stairs.

"Right." Auburn replied as he hunch up to make a smaller target while steadying his aim. They slowly move down the stairs carefully and alert as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Auburn peek inside to see White Fang Soldiers running around to get organized, he prepared a Flash Bang and threw it in. After the flash bang detonated they ran in taking down each White Fang Soldiers with lethal efficiency. The room was clear and they prepare to go to the next room when Lt. Verde radioed in.

{Hold your fire! Friendlies coming out!} Lt. Verde radioed in as the door to the next room open up and Lt. Verde and his squad came out.

"No sign of the enemy Lieutenant, sir." Schwarz told him.

"All right. Fall in, Marines. Stay frosty." Lt. Verde replied as they head up and left the building.

"Watch your six, Devil Dog." Hungu jokingly said as they reach street level behind the building, there a bullhead is seen trying to leave under the intense gunfire from the helicopters and Marines. Out near the open door is the White Fang Lieutenant shouting at someone.

"NO!" Auburn shouted as he rush using his exo suit's speed boost to the bullhead and grab the White Fang Lieutenant's back, who is holding on to the bullhead. Auburn try to pull him with the strength of his exo suit but was slipping so Lt. Verde, Sgt. Redi, Pvt. Hungu, Cpl. Blue and Sgt. Schwarz gab the back of Auburn's vest and pull. Then a big White Fang member wearing black pulled the White Fang Lieutenant in with unusual strength and quickly closing the door trapping Auburn's lower arm. "GAH!" Auburn shouted in pain as he felt his arm snapped from the pressure as the exo suit try to prevent the door from cutting it off, then he suddenly fell back, missing his entire lower left arm and the exo suit's arm connector sparking showing it was cut clean as the bullhead flew off. Auburn could only scream in pain as his Aura try to heal the injury.

"Auburn? Auburn!" Blue shouted at Auburn trying to calm him down.

"Overlord, Badger Two is down, I need immediate medivac." Lt. Verde radioed in as everyone tend to Auburn.

"Hold on. Stay with me." Schwarz told Auburn as he try to clean and cover the wound.

"You're gonna be alright. We're gonna get you home." Redi added as he pull out the medical supplies in his backpack.

As a VH-22M Medevac appeared hovering above them dropping medics, they tend to Auburn, who is then placed on a stretcher that is lifted into the helicopter as he finally falls unconscious from his wounds.

* * *

 **There are only two kinds of people that understand Marines: Marines and the enemy. Everyone else has a second-hand opinion.**

 **\- Gen. William Thornson, U.S. Army**

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Trailer: Rangers Lead the Way.

* * *

RWBY with elements of Metal Gear Solid, Rainbow Six Siege, Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and Advanced Warfare, Crysis, ARMA 3 and Ghost Recon.

Most Helicopters are from Vindicator Defense by VindiCaToR285 and most vehicles from Metal Gear Solid and ARMA 3

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **"No Mission Too Difficult, No Sacrifice Too Great, Duty First"**

 **-1st Infantry Division**

* * *

The screen zoomed from one location on the map to another with the emblem quickly replaced by the symbol of a shield with a yellow outlined white sun inside a blue background in the upper left, a yellow outlined white star inside a blue background in the lower right and a red lighting bolt across the shield from the upper right to the lower left, underneath is the word Rangers. It then shifted itself to the top left corner of the screen as a zoomed out to a digital map. The satellite tracks a group of vehicles in the jungle. Their weapons are analyzed, including a few M1026 HMMWV with a M2 Browning HMG, a M84A2 Magloader, a STOUT IFV-FS and a few STOUT IFV-SC.

 **[Rangers Lead the Way.]**

 **[Day 1 - 13:30:00]**

 **[SPC. Rouge Arc]**

 **[1st Infantry Division,** **75th Ranger Regiment.]**

'The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest its head.' A familiar voice narrated as it showed a thick jungle window from an armored glass window inside a Humvee. 'The White Fang is that example. We fought and bled alongside the Faunus. We should've known that some of the higher ups would hate us for it. They try to push our friends and allies away, attempted to confine our friends to the continent of Menagerie starting the Faunus War.' It showed Jaune Arc wearing wearing an Army Combat Uniforms in Universal Camouflage Pattern with a MICH 2002 Helmet and a Soldier Plate Carrier System colored in 'Ranger Green'. Next to him is similar to Jaune but a girl with Red hair instead, this is Rouge Arc twin sister to Jaune Arc. 'History is written by the victor, and here I am, thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him, from a bigoted government and corrupt officers into terrorist insurgents.' Then it zoomed out towards the front of the Humvee to show that are both armed with the Standard Issue FN SCAR weapon system, Jaune has the FN SCAR-H CQC Model with an EOTech sight, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and a Masterkey Shotgun while Rouge has the FN SCAR-L STD Model with an Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope, foregrip, AN/PEQ-15 laser designator, and a SureFire Universal WeaponLight.

'We are the most powerful military force in the history of man.' A more feminine voice of Jaune was heard narrating. 'Every fight is our fight. Because what happens over here, matters over there.' The convoy pass a damage sign filled with bullet holes. 'We don't get to sit one out. Learning to use the tools of modern warfare is the difference between the prospering of the people, and utter destruction.' Jaune is seen holding a hand to one of his earpiece while Rouge is checking her rifle. 'My name is Rouge Arc, my brother Jaune and I failed to enter a Combat School, but we found ourselves in the Army then to the elite Rangers.' Jaune tapped the Faunus Dalmatian Dog Corporal in front and told him something. 'We wanted to be heroes and this is the time for heroes. A time for legends.' As they enter the town the Gunner shouted something that everyone feared the most.

"RPG!" The Gunner shouted as a rocket fly towards the and impact the ground beside said vehicle and flips Humvee over on its side.

"Rouge. Rouge!" Jaune shouted as Specialist Rouge Arc wakes up in the tipped over Humvee over the shouting of her brother and CO Sergeant Jaune Arc as gunshots and police sirens can be heard in the distance, she sees Jaune cutting his seat-belt to get free.

"Get switched on. We gotta move, now!" Jaune shouted as he climbs up the Humvee, and pushes out the door open. All round them are White Fang Soldiers firing at them as innocent Faunus ran away in fear.

"Get off the street! Is everyone alright?" Jaune shouted at the rest of the Rangers in the convoy.

"Hooah." The Faunus Corporal replied.

All the Rangers run inside a building to take cover from enemy fire next to the convoy, but up stairs they could hear gunfire and footsteps.

"They're movin' around upstairs!" The Faunus Corporal replied.

"All Hunter victors, this is Sergeant Arc. Prepare to engage, watch your fire." Jaune radioed to everyone before looking at his squad. "Get the hell away from those windows and secure the top floor!" Jaune shouted.

{Any station, any station, this is Hunter 2-3 in the clear. Forty percent casualties, we are taking fire from the school!} That came over the radio giving the squad a sense of hurry. As they reach the stairs an armed White Fang member with a Machine Pistol appeared getting shot by the squad.

"Someone get a flashbang up in there!" Jaune shouted at his squad and Rouge threw one from her kit. After the flashbang detonated the squad quickly took down the White Fang soldiers while securing those in pain in the ground.

"Hunter 2-1 to Hunter 2-3. I have eyes on the school, over!" Jaune radioed in as they piled up near the exit where they can see the school. Where White Fang soldiers are seen occupying the school and are fighting the Rangers who are shooting from across the playground behind their Humvees and STOUT IFV-SCs.

{2-1, we are combat ineffective up here! We're taking heavy fire from the school, can you assist, over?} The same voice asked.

"Keep it together, 2-3! We're on the way! 2-1 out!" Jaune replied before signalling his squad to follow him inside the school. Inside was utter chaos as the unprepared White Fang soldiers are still scrambling to get organized.

"Whoa watch it! Some of 'em just went in that classroom on the right!" The Faunus Corporal shouted as a few ran inside a classroom. He and Rouge when in to find a makeshift armory as they took down the White Fang soldiers and just as they were going up the flight of stairs a White Fang soldier appeared with a GPMG and waste ammo at them forcing the Rangers to take cover.

"Hunter 2-3, Hunter 2-1, we're in the school. Heavy resistance." Jaune radioed to Hunter 2-3 outside.

{Copy that Hunter 2-1.} Hunter 2-3 replied.

They took down the White Fang soldier who was reloading and move up the stairs making sure to clear the tables used as cover.

"Keep moving! We need to take the heat off Hunter 2-3!" Jaune shouted as the squad arrived on the second floor, where they found the machine gunners positioned on the windows. In response some threw flashbangs others threw hand grenade and that threw them off causing them to run away.

"Yeah, I'm cutting through history class now." The Faunus Corporal joked as they cut threw the history class.

"Roger that." Rouge replied chuckling as they continue to force the machine gunners back.

{Hunter 2-1, this is Hunter 2-3, thanks for the assist! We're leaving on Hunter Three's humvee, over!} Hunter 2-3 replied with a tone of relived.

"Roger that 2-3." Jaune replied as they continue through the school, killing more White Fang soldiers who were not surrendering. Then they reach the backdoor leading to an alley way. "Multiple voices, alley behind the door. Someone, toss a 9-banger." Jaune whispered hearing the voices.

Jaune slowly opens the door and the Faunus Corporal tosses a 9-bang into the alley, a device similar to the Flashbang, but explodes in a series of nine small bursts. The 9-bang blinds and disorients the White Fang soldiers forcing them to surrender. They took custody of the White Fang soldiers and went to the center of town where a lot of White Fang soldiers are held until prisoner transport arrive. In the center of the mess is a Faunus Bulldog Colonel literally barking orders at the men.

"Get the wounded to the shock trauma unit! The supply copters if you have to!" The Colonel shouted at one of the Ranger Medics who nodded in reply before turning to Hunter 2-1. "Gentlemen, good work on retaking the town. Corporal Nero Blanc, Specialist Rouge Arc and Sergeant Jaune Arc! You're tour is over, pack up you are going to Beacon."

* * *

 **"Rangers Lead the Way"**

 **-U.S. Army Rangers**

* * *

 **Character names and meaning:**

 **LCpl. Auburn Tanner: Because of his** **brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, Tanner came from his tan skin and Auburn brown hair and brown eyes which is usually the colors of the leaves when Fall arrived.**

 **Cpl. Blue Bleu** **:** **Because of his blue hair and bright blue eyes.**

 **SPC. Rouge Arc** **: Because of her red hair.**

 **Corporal Nero Blanc** **: Black White...** **Dalmatian Dogs anyone?**

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue: Canceled Flight

* * *

RWBY with elements of Metal Gear Solid, Rainbow Six Siege, Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and Advanced Warfare, Crysis, ARMA 3 and Ghost Recon.

Most Helicopters are from Vindicator Defense by VindiCaToR285 and most vehicles from Metal Gear Solid and ARMA 3

* * *

 **AN:**

 **SpudyPotato: The system is like a mixture of military academy or service academy and Basic Training, in the first year they study like in highschool, in their second year and first week is basic training and in their final week or month is MOS or** **Basic Leader Course o** **r both, in other words Jaune and Rouge pass Basic as PFCs and choose Rangers as their MOS, and then took the Basic Leader Course. Since Jaune has** **demonstrated the skills to be an adaptable leader and as one Drill Sergeant said 'I've never seen anyone with the natural leadership skills like the boy Arc.' He became a sergeant.**

 **Sorry for the Delay, I have College and it's keeping me busy so wait and see. :)**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **Island of Patch, Marine Base...**

{After a second Week of heavy fighting, the Marines were successfully able to drive White Fang forces out of the Village of Pacem. With an additional division arriving soon, hopes are high that we may finally see a return to peace and stability in the area.}

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 13:30:00]**

 **[LCpl. Auburn Tanner]**

 **[1st Force Recon Raiders. Marines.]**

Auburn's eyes lazily opened he is dead tired and only have the energy to look around at his surroundings which has white walls, fluorescent lights, a blue curtain to his left and the sound of reveille being played outside. There is one place that he knew of that would play the reveille near a hospital the Marine Base on Patch, Auburn look down to see his prosthetic arm on his left arm, the prosthetic starts from his left shoulder as support and the real prosthetic on his lower arm, like half exoskeleton, half robotics and prosthetic bionic arm, but he wasn't even listening to the doctor about his arm he was busy thinking about all the upgrades he could add to his arm.

"YO!" Blue greeted as he walked in still wearing his Woodland MCCUU while holding a bento box. "I brought your favorite from the cafeteria." Blue added putting the bento box on the desk next to Auburn's bed.

"Thanks." Auburn chuckled clenching and wiggling his prosthetic trying to get a feel of the sensors.

"Guess what?" Blue questioned him as he look out the window.

"What?" Auburn asked in reply as he sat up from his bed.

"We're going to Beacon." Blue said with a smile.

"You're kidding me." Auburn replied with a shock tone.

"No you're not, after you get discharge from the hospital, pack up, we're going to Beacon!" Blue said with a cheerful tone.

"Great." Auburn chuckled as he fell back to his bed. "Just great."

* * *

After getting discharged from the hospital Auburn started working back in shape with his new prosthetic arm, from weapons training and hand to hand combat, Auburn trained and trained again. He continue to work on his arm to give the same reaction as he wanted with a real hand, even Lt. Verde, Sgt. Redi, Pvt. Hungu, Cpl. Blue and Sgt. Schwarz also help in getting use to his new arm.

Auburn learned that he and Blue will not be wearing the MCCUU to Beacon but they will be wearing Tigerstripe MARPAT BDUs instead, and since he couldn't use current issue Marine equipment he will have to make due with his Low Visibility Plate Carrier Vest underneath his BDUs and the Utility SPIE Harness, the IIFS Tactical Load Bearing/Carrying Vest, known as the LBV-88 or M-1988 LBV, LC-2 Individual Equipment Belt with Quick-Release Buckle Hello, M1956 Universal Ammo Pouch, a 1-Quart Plastic Canteen with LC-1 Canteen Cover and a M1967 Nylon Field Pack over it.

But he could keep his weapons both his personal Carbine/Sword, Marine Issue Pistol/Knife and the Marine Issue KA-Bar Knife, then started training to get use his weapon on CQC Combat again. For those who doesn't know Marine Huntsmen usually wear Tigerstripe MARPAT BDUs in honor of their previous service or as clothing during their time in the Huntsmen Academies.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 15:30:00]**

 **[SPC. Rouge Arc]**

 **[1st Infantry Division, 75th Ranger Regiment.]**

For Jaune and Rouge Arc this is it, the time they had been waiting for the day that they became Huntsmen and Huntresses. The time they prove themselves capable, with the Training from the Army and the Rangers, they will be ready. But now they have to wait for their flight which is currently delayed at the Military Airport.

"This is stupid, why is our flight delayed!" Rouge shouted as she, Jaune and Noir wait at the airport. They are wearing their Army Combat Uniform and boots with their Tan Berets as they lounge around in the airport terminal. They just finished clearing their visits to their parents, after packing up their stuff Barracks and sending them home, after cleaning up their FOB bunks, then they finished up their paperwork, their discharge paper and now waiting for their flight.

"Hey, maybe the Marines or the Air Force has gotten worse flights?" Jaune questioned her before leaning back relaxed.

"Or maybe they had technical difficulties." Noir tried to add helpfully.

"Maybe our pilot got sick." Rouge said sarcastically.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 15:30:00]**

 **[** **Lt. Red Crane** **]**

 **[25th Air Mobility Command. Air Force.]**

"Dear god, why did my Diarrhea attack had to come at a time like this." A masked Pilot muttered as he sat inside a toilet in the military airport. "Oh god, there's no toilet paper." The masked Pilot said in horror when he reach for the toilet roll.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 15:35:00]**

 **[SPC. Rouge Arc]**

 **[1st Infantry Division, 75th Ranger Regiment.]**

"You jinx us." Jaune and Noir said to her with a deadpanned tone.

"What could happen?" Rouge questioned them.

"DON'T JINX US!" Jaune and Noir shouted in anger.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 17:30:00]**

 **[LCpl. Auburn Tanner]**

 **[1st Force Recon Raiders. Marines.]**

Auburn is in his Room, wearing a black T-Shirt and Tigerstripe MARPAT Pants, fixing his arm after a training accident when his scroll rang, he answered his scroll and was prepared to talk when a massage played out.

"To all current students and new applicants for Beacon's fall semester. I regret to inform you that due to unforeseen circumstances, the start of the fall semester will be delayed until October 1st. The dormitories will be open and current students may return to campus, if they so desire. The staff of Beacon would like to apologize for any inconvenience." The voice of the Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch was heard.

"What. The. Fuck." Auburn muttered looking at his scroll. "Why do I have a feeling that Qrow is at fault." Auburn muttered with a frown. "I need a drink." Auburn sighed as he stood up to the Kitchen in his Barracks.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 17:30:00]**

 **[SPC. Rouge Arc]**

 **[1st Infantry Division, 75th Ranger Regiment.]**

Jaune, Noir and Rouge look at their Scrolls before Jaune and Noir look at Rouge with a glare.

"Alright! Alright!" Rouge raised her hands at their glare.

"Great! We're stuck here!" Jaune shouted in anger.

"Don't worry I have an idea!" Rouge said cheerfully.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Noir Muttered to Jaune who nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 17:50:00]**

 **[LCpl. Auburn Tanner]**

 **[1st Force Recon Raiders. Marines.]**

Auburn is currently in his kitchen drinking a glass of Orange Soda like he was drinking alcohol. He is also working on his bionic arm again which consists of replacing the outer casing and rewiring his arm. Luckily only his pinky wire was loose so it was easy, now the hard part, trying to fit the new casing on his bionic arm.

"Let's see, find the..." Auburn was reading the manual when the doorbell rang. "Great who could that be at this hour." Auburn muttered as he place the manual down and walk towards his door. "Alright! Alright!" Auburn shouted at his guests when the doorbell rang again and again.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 17:50:00]**

 **[SPC. Rouge Arc]**

 **[1st Infantry Division, 75th Ranger Regiment.]**

Jaune and Noir watch as Rouge continue to ring the doorbell to the home in the Patch Island Marine Base. Jaune and Noir look at each other nervously, they work with Marines before, and they knew not to make a Marine Angry. Then the door slammed open and a Marine with a fake Arm look at them with anger, he looked tired and stressed at the same time. The Marine take a look at Rouge before taking a glance at the rest before looking back at Rouge.

"What do you want Rouge." The Marine questioned Rouge.

"We need a place to stay for the night." Rouge cheekily said to him.

"You're pulling that favor. Uh?" The Marine deadpanned at Rouge who nodded happily. "Funny, how you pull this favor at this hour." The Marine muttered letting them in.

"Well our Pilot got Diarrhea attack and Beacon got canceled so we were hoping that you'll let us stay for the night." Rouge replied while giving the Marine the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Alright! Alright! You win." The Marine panic when Rouge gave him the all powerful Puppy Dog Eyes. "Just until we get to our apartment at Vale." The Marine muttered.

"Thanks a lot Auburn!" Rouge said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't disturb me while I'm working." Auburn muttered as he went back to the kitchen. "Poor Crane." Auburn sigh.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 18:00:00]**

 **[** **Lt. Red Crane** **]**

 **[25th Air Mobility Command, Air Force.]**

"You okay Crane?" Another masked Pilot asked Crane who is cradling his stomach.

"No." Crane moaned in pain.

"Are you two okay?" A female voice asked them.

"Yes."/"No." They both answer the sametime.

"Alright. Crane get to the infirmary, Crow get back to work." The Female Pilot told them.

"Right!" The duo salute her before leaving to their respective spots.

"Ohhh!" Crane moaned from the infirmary.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 18:50:00]**

 **[SPC. Rouge Arc] [** **LCpl. Auburn Tanner]**

 **[1st Infantry Division, 75th Ranger Regiment.] [1st Force Recon Raiders. Marines.]**

"OUCH!" Auburn shouted in pain when his Bionic Arm sparked. "Great. What wire is loose now." Auburn muttered as he unscrew the casing.

"You okay?" Rouge asked over his shoulder, only wearing a Sports Bra and Biker Short.

"AH!" Auburn yelp looking at Rouge while breathing heavily. "Why do you love doing that!" Auburn shouted.

"Because I love you." Rouge said cheekily before kissing Auburn on the forehead.

"Will you stop that." Auburn said pushing Rouge away.

"Awe, but I missed you when your gone on your Deployment." Rouge pouted.

"We seen each other on Patch everyday." Auburn pointed out.

"But you were at the hospital at the time." Rouge replied with a pout.

"I was kind of missing my..." What Auburn was about to say was cut off when Rouge kissed him in the lips.

"Hey Rouge I was wondering..." Jaune, only wearing his PT Shirt and Pants, started talk going into the Kitchen when he saw Rouge kissing Auburn who looked like he was in heaven. "I'll ask you later..." Jaune awkwardly said as he slowly walk back. Rouge finally get go of Auburn how look like he's in heaven as he let out a dreamy sigh, he has a goofy smile and a dreamy look on his face.

"Better." Rogue asked him.

"Much better." Auburn muttered still feeling the after effects of the spontaneous make out session.

"Good." Rouge whispered seductively before leaving the kitchen.

"Now... What was I doing again?" Auburn muttered as he went back on repairing his Bionic Arm. Rouge giggled quietly as she went to the living room where She, Jaune and Noir are sleeping for the night, Noir is already asleep but Jaune is looking at her with a teasing smile.

"So that's your boyfriend?" Jaune teased Rouge who come in giggling.

"Yeah, we've been training since the academy days." Rouge replied as she sighs dreamily.

"Seriously?!" Jaune asked seriously incomplete confusion and surprise. "How didn't I notice?" Jaune questioned her.

"I always go to Vale on my leave and meet up with him." Rouge replied as she prepare her sleeping bag.

"Are you serious." Jaune blinked before asking her. "Is that why mom always pull you away when we visit home every time?"

"Yep." Rouge grinned before sleeping her sleeping bag. Jaune look at her before walking towards the Kitchen, where Auburn is currently fixing his arm. Auburn finally fix his arm and was preparing to go to bed when Jaune came in.

"So... How did you know my sister?" Jaune asked him.

"We met at the Academy and started dating after basic training, we always meet up at a cafe at Patch on our leave." Auburn answer with a smile. "That girl's nuts. I was a shy and quiet boy on a Hardcore Marine Training when she came up to me, then after training she ambush me and started making out with me then we started dating."

"That's kind of simple." Jaune blinked in confusion.

"She's really simple and direct." Auburn replied before standing up and stretching. "Well it's time for bed." Auburn yawned. "See ya next morning." Auburn told Jaune as he walks up the stairs to his room. Jaune look at the retreating form of Auburn before chuckling and going back to the living room to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 18:50:00]**

 **[Classified** **]**

 **[Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group]**

Somewhere in the thick foliage of a jungle a dozen shadows moved through the tall grass and foliage with darkness shrouding them as the moonless night hid their advance. These rapidly moving silhouettes belonged to the elite men of 5th Special Forces Group, they consists of both Human and Faunus working together side by side. Their mission... Hunt down member of the White Fang Insurgents in the area near Vale.

One of the White Fang Soldier is running away from his group, ambushed by the 5SFG and now hunted through the tall grass, unknownst to him a sniper has him in his sights and with a single shot, the Soldier fell lifelessly. The Sniper stood up to show he is an Eagle Faunus armed with a SR-25 Sniper Rifle.

"Target Down." He spoke into his Radio before more Ghosts appeared around him. They all started to move towards where the White Fang soldier was running towards. Then it shift over the shoulder of one of the ghosts to see a covered face with a pair of NVG covering his eyes.

* * *

 **[Canceled Flight]**

 **[Day 10 - 18:50:00]**

 **[Classified** **]**

 **[5th Air Combat Group, 501st Fighter Squadron]**

Flying high above in the skies is a Squadron of Fighter a classified fighter squadron, their mission to take down any Alpha Nevermore or Alpha Griffins. This classified fighter squadron are meant to keep the flying grimm out of the skies of Vale or at least limit them.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can.**


End file.
